


Should Have Said No

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Slight OOC, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles made a mistake. A mistake that has ruined his relationship with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong

 

 

“Derek. Fuck I am so sorry. I didn’t…It wasn’t me that did that. It was the Nogitsune. He—he was the one that slept with Malia. Not me. If you get this message please call me back.”

Stiles threw his phone across the room and sat down on his bed. All of this was screwed up. The sound of the phone hitting the wall alerted the sheriff. He walked into this son’s room.

“He still not taking your calls?”

Stiles shook his head. “I screwed up dad. I screwed up majorly. And even though I told him it was the Nogitsune he still won’t call me back.

“Was it? Was it the Nogitsune Stiles? Or was it you?”

Stiles looked up at his dad. “Don’t, okay. I love Derek.”

“But you slept with this girl. A girl I understand is his cousin?”

“It was a mistake.” Stiles stated.

“A mistake but you’re lying to him and telling him that the Nogitsune had taken over your body and forced you to sleep with this girl.”

“I can’t lose him dad. You might not understand it. But I can’t.”

“I understand son. But calling him isn’t going to bring him back. You need to go over there and talk to him.”

                                                            ***

Stiles still had the key to the loft. It was nearing three in the morning, Derek would be asleep by now. That gave him plenty enough time to sneak in, sneak under his covers and convince Derek to listen to him. Stiles saw movement on the bed, a smirk crossed his face as he walked slowly over to the bed. He reached out a hand and hovered it slightly over the form. Stiles reached for the base of the cover, as he pulled it back he gasped. He found Derek, but someone was curled into him. Well, not someone but Isaac.

Stiles couldn’t function, he didn’t think it over. He reached for Isaac, pulling the beta up by his shoulders and throwing him on the ground. That alerted Derek.

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek yelled as he jumped out of bed. Stiles noticed now that both of them were naked except for their boxers and that made him livid.

“What am I doing? What are you doing? We’re not broken up and you’re screwing around. What the hell Derek?”

“What I do is none of your business. You cheated on me first.”

Stiles sighed. He stepped over Isaac and made his way to Derek, who took a step back.

“How many times do I have to tell you? It was the Nogitsune. Not me. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to ruin us. I had no control over it. Something was off about it. I mean I was aware of what he was doing. And I couldn't stop it. Please believe me.”

Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s hips, pulling him close. “Believe me. You have to believe me.”

Derek held on as well. He moved his hands until they were inches from Stiles’ face.

“I love you Stiles. I always will. But Deaton confirmed it. He was the only one with knowledge of when it was you and when it was the Nogitsune. You were you when you slept with her. I don’t think we can get past this Stiles. I told you time and time again that I can’t handle deception. And you’re trying to deceive me. But don’t worry, this will be the last time you see me.”

Tears were hanging at the corner of Stiles’ eyes, too afraid to fall. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m leaving Beacon Hills. For good.”

                                                ***

 

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes._

True to his word Derek was gone by morning. Isaac stayed behind to take care of the loft. What niceness that Isaac and Stiles had was long gone. Now when they were in the same room it was hatred that Stiles felt. Isaac slept with his boyfriend. Not that he was innocent in this but Isaac should have known better.

“You okay?” Scott asked. He had stopped by to hang out with Stiles. The boy hadn’t come out of his room except to eat, go to the bathroom and go to school. Scott hardly ever saw him anymore.

“Am I okay? The man I love slept with Isaac, your ex-boyfriend by the way and then left town. I don’t know where he is. He won’t answer his phone and Peter’s useless as usual. I am not o fucking kay alright. I want him back Scott. I want him back and I want us to forget everything that’s happened.”

                                                            ***

 

A week had gone by. Derek had disconnected his phone and Peter still hadn’t told him where he had gone.

“Why should I tell you anything? You cheated on my nephew. I may not seem as though I don’t care about him but I do. And you broke him when you slept with my daughter. Why should I tell you where he is?”

“I love him. You love him. You want his happiness. I can make him happy again if given the chance.”

“You betrayed him. I’m not going to help you ruin him again. Plus we’ve got bigger issues right now. Talk to Malia.”

                                                                        ***

 **** _You should've said "No", you should've gone home_  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word, with what you did with her,  
Get back to me (get back to me).  
And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me

 

He. She…she wasn’t. She couldn’t be. Stiles sat on the edge of his bed, Malia nearby.

“Are you sure about this? I mean it’s only been two weeks.”

“Hello, Were Coyote, My dad’s a werewolf. We can sense these things ahead of time. I know that I am. The question is what are we going to do?”

“I’ll help you. I’ll do that much. But we can’t be together Malia. I don’t love you.”

“I’m not asking you to love me. All I wanted was to know that you’ll be here. That’s all I want.”

                                                            ***

 **** _You can see that I've been crying_  
Baby, you know all the right things to say  
but do you honestly expect me to believe  
we could ever be the same?  
  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes."

 

“Are you going to tell him?” Scott asked. “I mean I know he won’t talk to you but you should find some way to let him know about her.”

“He’s not coming back to town Scott. What does it matter if he knows or not? I’m never going to have him in my arms. He doesn’t want me anymore.”

“This is his family. I’m sure, despite his hatred he’s going to be here when the baby’s born. It’s pack, family. So tell him. He’ll come back. If he does return I will force him to talk to you. I hate seeing you like this.”

“Thanks Scott.”

                                                ***

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I want to forget Isaac. I don’t care how. I just want to.”

Derek had called Isaac over. He was the only one at the moment that he could talk to. Scott was out of the question. He was too close to Stiles and he wasn’t going to talk to the girls about it. Isaac was in this situation before. He cheated on Scott, but he owned up to it. He admitted what he did was wrong. That and he and Isaac were close. Always had been. It was no secret that Isaac cared for Derek and would do anything to protect him.

“I can’t help you forget. I can only ease the pain. If you want me to.”

Isaac leaned forward, he pulled Derek into a kiss. “It will only stop hurting for a moment. I can’t erase it.”

“I don’t care. Just do it.”

Isaac pressed their lips together again. This time he pushed Derek back on the bed. “Soon. I’ll ease the pain.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Isaac and pulled him close. “I’m yours.”

“Mine.” Isaac whispered. “All mine.”

                                                            ***

 

The sound of Stiles yelling and Isaac being thrown to the ground alerted him out of his dream like state. He didn’t know why Stiles was doing this. They weren’t together, at least in his mind they weren’t anymore. Stiles violated what they had when he slept with his cousin.

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek yelled as he jumped out of bed. He noticed now that Stiles had saw that both of them were naked except for what little boxers that they had on. The rage in Stiles eyes fueled Derek even more. The look, he had no right to look like that. Not after what he did.

“What am I doing? What are you doing? We’re not broken up and you’re screwing around. What the hell Derek?” Stiles yelled. The accusation frustrated Derek. He looked at the ground, Isaac was too afraid to move.

“What I do is none of your business. You cheated on me first.” He kept staring at Isaac. The boy’s face was full of fear. Derek knew why. He was most likely remembering what happened with his father. The flashbacks over taking him.

Derek watched as Stiles sighed. He stepped over Isaac and made his way to Derek, who took a step back.

“How many times do I have to tell you? It was the Nogitsune. Not me. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to ruin us. I had no control over it.”

Derek wasn’t really listening. He heard this time and time again and it never changed. He knew the truth.

Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s hips, pulling him close. “Believe me. You have to believe me.”

Derek took a hold of Stiles. He moved his hands until they were inches from Stiles’ face.

“I love you Stiles. I always will. But Deaton confirmed it. He was the only one with knowledge of when it was you and when it was the Nogitsune. You were you when you slept with her. I don’t think we can get past this Stiles. I told you time and time again that I can’t handle deception. And you’re trying to deceive me. But don’t worry, this will be the last time you see me.”

Tears were hanging at the corner of Stiles’ eyes, too afraid to fall. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m leaving Beacon Hills. For good.”

                                                                        ***

 

Derek received the call five days after he headed to South America to stay with Cora. She had settled into a nice life there. She had a boyfriend and was expecting her first child with him. She didn’t mind that her brother was staying with them.

“You have to come back. At least before the baby’s born.” It was Peter that called.

“Why would I come back Peter?”

“The baby is family.”

“Yeah well the baby’s mother slept with my boyfriend.”

“That’s beside the point. We’re all that’s left Derek. I would like for you to be here.”

                                                ***

That call had Derek wondering. Should he go? He knew it was his family, He should be there for the initial pack gathering. He couldn’t bring himself to do so. Stiles would be there, with his new family. Rubbing it in his face. He would go back anyway. Stiles may not be in his life but after that night with Isaac, they agreed that had that night was special. He had someone new to go back for.

                                                                        ****

Derek actually returned four months before the baby was due. He couldn’t sit around that house any longer and do nothing. His thoughts kept racing to Stiles. His smile, his dimples. His laugh. The way he tasted. Derek needed to get his mind off of him. And there was one way.

                                                            ***

 

“You’re back.” Isaac smiled the moment Derek entered the loft. He rushed up to him and Derek picked him up. Isaac wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Derek responded. “The place looks the same. I thought you’d add your own touch to it.”

“Nope. Left it just the way you had it. In case you came back. And I was right.”

Derek walked them over to the couch, he sat Isaac down. “Thought it was time.”

“You heard about the baby right?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine.’’

Derek kissed him. “He’s my past. I want to move forward. If you’re willing to move forward with me?”

                                                                           ****

 

 **** _How could this man I thought I know_  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel?  
Could only see the good in you  
pretended not to see the truth

 **** _You tried to hide your lies_  
disguise yourself through  
Living in denial  
but in the end you'll see  
you won't stop me

  
  
The first time that Derek saw Stiles after returning to town he was with Scott. They were heading in his direction. Derek smelled him and he was sure that Scott sensed him as well. Scott nudged Stiles who turned to the direction he was pointing. There was a huge grin on his face. The faint sound of, ‘Derek’ left his lips. Derek only stared. He didn’t move. Neither did Stiles. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles stood in place as he watched Derek. There was a smile on his face, one he hasn’t had since he left. Stiles didn’t realize that he was walking until he was just a few inches from Derek. He reached out a hand to touch. Derek recoiled, taking a step back. Stiles let his hand drop, a frown on his face.

“I didn’t think you’d come back. Everyone told me that you would, I just didn’t believe it.” Stiles started to say. He took a look at Scott behind him, he mouthed a ‘I knew it’ to him before turning back to Derek.

“Yeah well. I do have a reason to come back.”

It hurt Stiles. He knew that Derek wasn’t back for him. He was back only because of the baby, the baby girl as they found out. Another part of the Hale pack.

“The baby. You know its girl. Malia was thinking of naming her Talia. You know to honor you.”

Derek didn’t look at him, barely. He did catch sight of him out of the corner of his eye and Stiles looked as though he had hadn’t eaten since Derek left. There were bags under his eyes. He looked tired.

“Which you probably don’t care. I should shut up about it.”

“Actually I’m not here for the baby.”

That caught Stiles’ attention. “What do you mean?”

“I’m here for her, but she’s not the real reason I came back.”

That last word gave Stiles some hope. That maybe Derek had time to think about them.

“And it’s not…Stiles I’m still pissed at you. But the real reason I showed back up was because…”

“Hey. They didn’t have any more of the Vodka that you wanted so I got the next best thing.” Both men turned to look at Isaac. Scott, who hadn’t spoken, let alone seen Isaac since the breakup had moved closer to the group.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked. “I mean what are you doing with that? And next to Derek?”

Stiles looked at Derek and then to Isaac. It dawned on him. “Don’t. Please don’t tell me that you and he are…Don’t.”

“I’m sorry Stiles. But it’s true.” Isaac said.

                                                ***

 

Scott had to literally drag Stiles away from the scene. The moment that Derek didn’t speak to deny it he knew the truth. Derek and Isaac were a thing now. He was with Isaac and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. He was losing the love of his life. To the man that couldn’t stay faithful for one day.

“That wasn’t happening. He wasn’t. He and Isaac are not together.’ Stiles thought that if he repeated the words over and over in his head then it would make them less true. That wasn’t the case. Derek and Isaac were together.

“He…Why would he do this to me? Why would he move on so quickly? It’s only been a couple of months. I can still smell him Scott.”

“I’m sorry Stiles. I really am.”

“And what makes this worse is that it’s Isaac, Isaac Lahey. The bastard.”

***

When life comes rushing at you out of the darkness who will you choose to face it with? Will it be someone you trust? Will they be wise? And will their love for you help them to guide you to the light, or will they lose their way in the darkness? Will they make noble choices? Or will that person be untested, someone new? Life comes rushing at you from out of the darkness. When it does, is there someone in your life you can count on – someone who will watch over you when you stumble and fall, and in that moment, give you the strength to face your fears alone?  
Lucas Scott-One tree Hill

For a week Stiles couldn’t focus. Derek was screwing Isaac. He was being intimate with the guy that he had grown to despise. Class didn’t make it any better, especially not since there was a group project due and the teacher hated Stiles with everything in him. This project was one of those where they picked partners. Stiles tried his best to find someone else but it was no use. Kira partnered with Allison, Lydia with Aiden and Danny with Ethan. And everyone else in the class had their partners already. He was stuck with Isaac. And as much as he wanted to back out, tell the teacher that he’d rather fail than be paired with him he didn’t have a choice.   
“I was thinking that you could come over to the loft this weekend and we can work on it there. Derek’s going to be out so that shouldn’t be a problem.” Isaac told Stiles after class. He was trying to ignore him, he didn’t want to speak to him.   
“Why can’t we do this at my house? I prefer to be there.”   
“Because your house is across town and as soon as we’re done I have a date with Derek and I don’t want to spend the next thirty minutes driving.”   
Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fine. Whatever.”   
****

“Your partner Is Isaac? I thought Harris liked you.”   
“Remember he still hates me after I bumped into his car. He’s still pissed about that. And I guess he sensed the tension between Isaac and I and now we’re partners. I hate it.”   
“Look, just do the project and get done as soon as you can. Don’t fret over it.”   
***

“Peter was thinking that maybe we should tell your dad about the baby. It’s only right that he knows. We can’t hide this forever though. People are bound to start noticing.”   
“Let’s wait awhile. I’m not ready to tell him just yet.”   
**

“Derek. I know that you hate me. But please pick up the phone. We need to talk. I need to talk to you. Please answer the phone.”   
Stiles hung up once again. It was the third time that he’s called Derek that night. Despite everything that has been going on with him he still needed to talk to him. He didn’t know why but he felt as though he had to.


	4. Chapter 4

_Make a wish and place it in your heart. Anything you want, everything you want. Do you have it? Good. Now believe it can come true. You never know where the next miracle is going to come from, the next smile, the next wish come true. But if you believe that its right around the corner, and you open your heart and mind to the possibility of it, to the certainty of it, you just might get the thing you’re wishing for. The world is full of magic. You just have to believe in it. So, make your wish. Do you have it? Good. Now, believe in it with all you heart…_

                                                                        One Tree Hill

 

 

“We should do the effects of drugs on the human body. Like if you mix certain drugs what are the effects.” Isaac suggested. It was Saturday afternoon, Stiles drove as slow as he could to the loft. He didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to spend time and time with Isaac in a place where he used to spend time with Derek.

“Yeah, fine whatever.” Stiles said glumly. Isaac rolled his eyes before slamming his textbook shut.

“Look, if you don’t want to do this then I can do the entire thing by myself and get Derek to help. You can just put your name on it. So if we’re done here then you can go. I have a project to work on.”

Stiles stared at him. He knew what he was playing at. Isaac was going to make him out to be the bad guy and he wasn’t having it.

“I’ll help. It is my project too.”

                                                                        ****

 

“This one seems good to work with.” Isaac said an hour later. After pouring over sight and book they found some drugs that they could use.

Stiles looked at the book. “Haldol is a controlled substance and many things a person does while under the influence isn’t their fault. Some reactions include. An erection that lasts for hours. Oh Wow. Is that all you can think about right now?”

Isaac rolled his eyes again. “Read.”

Stiles read more. “If being heavily dosed and then withdrawal, yada, yada. Symptoms include Hallucinations, confusion, and others. It’s not recommended to mix this drug with any other.”

Stiles looked down at the book. Hallucinations, Confusion. All things he experienced after Eichen house.

                                                                                                ****

 

The door slid open twenty minutes after Stiles and Isaac picked out more drugs to work with. Standing there was Derek. He spoke to Stiles, but it was more of a meek ‘hello’ than anything. He didn’t lie, it hurt.

“So how long do you think you’re going to be Isaac? There’s a show tonight, your band is in town and I want to take you to go see them.”

Stiles looked away. Would he really do that in front of him? Derek always used to take him to see his favorite bands. Derek told him that it was their thing. Something he had never done with anyone else that he’s dated.

“I’m going to go. I’ll send you the rest of the notes once I’m done.”

Stiles grabbed his books and headed out the door. He didn’t look back, he didn’t want them to see the tears that was on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take this chapter into consideration it's just to let people know that This will be on Hiatus until I can come up with something for it.

There were thirst and hunger, and you were the fruit.

There were grief and the ruins, and you were the miracle. 

_Pablo Neruda

 

By the time that Stiles returned home he couldn't focus. Derek was doing things with Isaac that they used to do and it hurt. 

"You okay Stiles?" John asked the moment he entered the house. Stiles didn’t answer him, instead he dropped his bag on the floor and rushed to the bathroom. He locked the door and slid down to the floor. This wasn’t happening. He ruined everything.

 

 

 

 


End file.
